softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aqion
Aqion ist ein Hydrochemie-Programm zur Berechnung/Behandlung "einfacher" wasser-relevanter Aufgaben aus der täglichen Praxis. Das Programm aqion ist frei für den privaten Gebrauch, für die Ausbildung sowie für den kommerziellen Gebrauch. Motivation & Entstehungsgeschichte Erstens. Die meisten Hydrochemie-Programme sind für Experten und den wissenschaftlichen Gebrauch zugeschnitten. Das Programm aqion -- in Form eines "hydrochemischen Taschenrechners" -- soll den Einstieg in dieses Fachgebiet erleichtern. Zweitens. Das Programm vermittelt zwischen zwei Terminologien/Konzepten: Die Berechnungen erfolgen im "wissenschaftlichen Sektor" der chemischen Thermodynamik (Aktivitäten, Speziierung, log K-Werte, Ionenstärke, etc.). Der Output wird anschließend in den sonst üblichen, wasser-relevanten Sprachgebrauch übertragen: Konzentrationen, Alkalinität, Pufferkapazitäten, Wasserhärte, Leitfähigkeit usw. Entstehungsgeschichte. Version 1.0 wurde erstmals im Januar 2012 freigegeben (nach einem halbjährigen Testlauf in 2011). Das Programm wird seitdem ständig weiterentwickelt (ca. 1-2 Updates pro Monat). Leistungsmerkmale * Prüft Wasseranalysen (Ladungsbilanzfehler, Parameteranpassung) * Berechnet physikochemische Parameter: Alkalinität, Pufferkapazitäten (KS43, KS82, KB43, KB82), Wasserhärte, Ionenstärke * Berechnet Gleichgewichts-Speziierung und Komplexierung * Berechnet den pH-Wert von Säuren, Basen und Salzen, bzw. nach deren Zudosierung zu vorgegebenen Lösungen * Berechnet das Kalk-Kohlensäure-Gleichgewicht (Calcitsättigung, Sättigungs-pH-Wert, offenes/geschlossens CO2-System) * Berechnet Auflösung und Fällung von Festphasen/Mineralen (sowie zugehörigen Sättigungsindex) * Berechnet Redoxreaktionen Anwendungsfelder * Wasseranalysen und Wasserqualität * Geochemie und Umweltchemie (in einfachster Form) * Ausbildung Modellgrenzen * nur anorganische Chemie (keine organischen Verbindungen) * nur chemisches Gleichgewicht (keine chemische Kinetik) * nur wässrige Lösungen mit Ionenstärke ≤ 0.7 mol/LAnmerkung: Die obere Anwendungsgrenze ist Meereswasser. (keine Salzlaugen, Solen) Algorithmus & Numerischer Solver Es gibt zwei fundamentale Ansätze in der Hydrochemie: *Massenwirkungsgesetz (LMA - Law of Mass Action) *Minimierung der Gibbs-Energie (GEM -Gibbs Energy Minimization)http://www.kristall.uni-frankfurt.de/media/handouts/GEM-lecture.PDF Das Programm aqion gehört zur ersten Kategorie ("LMA approach"). Gegeben ist ein Satz von NB unabhängigen Basiskomponenten j'' (Master-Spezies), aus dem man ''NS sekundäre Spezies i'' bilden kann. Das Gesamtsystem ist damit durch ''NS Massenwirkungs- und NB Massenerhaltungs-Gleichungen vollständig bestimmt: (1) Massenwirkungsgesetz: \{i\} \,=\, K_i \, \prod_{j=1}^{N_B} \,\{j\}^{\nu_{i,j}} mit i = 1 ... NS (2) Massenerhaltung: j_{TOT} \,=\, j + \sum_{i=1}^{N_S}\, \nu_{i,j} \,i mit j = 1 ... NB wobei Ki die Gleichgewichtskonstante zur Bildung der Sekundär-Spezies i'' ist und ''νi,j den stöchiometrischen Koeffizienten der Master-Species j'' in der Sekundär-Spezies ''i symbolisiert (der Wert von νj,i kann positiv oder negativ sein). Hier in den Gleichungen sind die Aktivitäten ai durch geschweifte Klammern {i} bezeichnet, wärend die Konzentratioen ci mittels rechteckigen Klammern i abgekürzt sind. Beiden Größen stehen miteinander in Beziehung über die (3) Aktivitätskorrektur: \{i\} \,=\, \gamma_{i} \, i mit γi als den Aktivitätskoeffizienten, der sich aus der Debye-Hückel-Theorie und/oder Davies-Gleichung ergibt. Setzt man Gl.(1) in Gl.(2) ein, so folgt eine nicht-lineare Polynomial-Funktion fj für die Master-Spezies j'': (4) f_j (c_1,c_2,...,c_{N_B}) \,=\, j_{TOT} - j - \sum^{N_S}_{i=1} \frac{\nu_{i,j}}{\gamma_i}\, K_i\, \prod^{N_B}_{k=1} \{k\}^{\nu_{i,k}} \,=\,0 welche die ''objektive Function des Newton-Raphson-Verfahrens ist. Zur Lösung von Gl.(4) verwendet aqion den numerischen Solver der Open-Source Software PhreeqC.Parkhurst, D.L. and C.A.J. Appelo: User's Guide to PHREEQC (version 2), a computer program for speciation, batch-reaction, one-dimensional transport and inverse geochemical calculations. USGS Water-Resources Investigations Report 99-4259, 1999Remark: To keep things apart, the numerical solver of PhreeqC is outsourced from aqion.exe into a separate DLL. Die zugehörigen Gleichgewichtskonstanten Ki werden aus der thermodynamischen Datenbank wateq4f entnommen. Ball J.W. and D.K. Nordstrom: WATEQ4F – User’s manual with revised thermodynamic data base and test cases for calculating speciation of major, trace and redox elements in natural waters, USGS Open-File Report 90-129, 185 p, 1991. Beispiele, Test & Verifikation Zum Softwarepaket gehört ein Satz von Beispielwässern (Inputwässer) sowie ein Online-Manual zum Lösen typischer Wasserchemie-Aufgaben. Darüber hinaus findet man zahlreiche Beispiele zum Nachrechnen/Testen in klassischen Lehrbüchern.Sigg, L. und W. Stumm: Aquatische Chemie: Einführung in die Chemie natürlicher Gewässer, UTB, Stuttgart; 5. Auflage, 2011, ISBN 978-3825284633Morel, F.M.M. and J.G. Hering: Principles and Applications of Aquatic Chemistry (2nd ed.), John Wiley, New York, 1993, ISBN 978-0471548966Appelo, C.A.J. and D. Postma: Geochemistry, Groundwater, and Pollution. Taylor & Francis, 2005, ISBN 978-0415364287 Zur Programmverifikation werden auch die Beispiele der DIN 38404-10:1995-04 herangezogen.DIN 38404-10, April 1995. Deutsche Einheitsverfahren zur Wasser-, Abwasser- und Schlammuntersuchung - Physikalische und physikalisch-chemische Stoffkenngrößen (Gruppe C) - Teil 10: Calcitsättigung eines Wassers (C 10) Bildschirmfotos File:Aqion input panel 3.5.gif|Eingabefenster von aqion File:aqion pH calculator.jpg|Ergebnis einer pH-Berechnung File:Titration NaOH.gif|Titrationskurven Weblinks * PHREEQC Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Chemiesoftware Kategorie:Lernsoftware Kategorie:Windows-Software Kategorie:Freeware